Existing computer systems support text searching of a document. A user enters a search query, and the computer system identifies text within the document that matches the search query. Applications support searching to various degrees of sophistication dependent in part on the available resources of the underlying computer system. Desktop web browsers, for example, permit the user to perform a simple search for text in a rendered web page. In a mobile telephone, however, search functionality is limited at least by content density and screen size. Further, many mobile telephones have only the standard 12-button keypad for entering the search query. As such, existing search and review functionality for these and other devices is limited.